


deadly combo #03

by Krezh12



Category: Block B, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance, Spies!AU, Team Threesome Since 2017, Threesome, Totally Spies!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: — Ребят, я хотел вам сказать—... — начинает Мино на миссии, когда их троих переносят в 106 год до нашей эры и заставляют сражаться с гладиаторами, и его слова попросту тонут в гуле многотысячных голосов зрителей колизея.#2:— Я кое о чем подумал, — пробует он позже снова, на еще одном задании, но их некстати уменьшают до размера двух дюймов.#53:— Случилось одно, — оповещает он, когда очередной психопат очень старательно превращает Нью-Йорк в кучу дерьма и рушит все парки аттракционов.#290:— Я, — говорит он еще и еще, и в этот момент их бросают в кипящий бассейн сыворотки забвения.#541:— Тут такой прикол, — смеется он прямо перед тем, как их кидают на задание с огромными мстительными игрушками из ПВХ, которые хотят захватить мир.ИЛИ: Мино, Бобби и Ханбин — лучшее трио в В.О.З.Л. Но чтобы все это поняли, нужны Пио с Чжунэ.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	deadly combo #03

**Author's Note:**

> переношу старое по частям  
> 20170724  
> для анель

Наушник хрипит.

— Агент Сон, доложите о завершении операции.

Мино хмурится, ставшим привычным жестом потирая переносицу под стеклами конспиративных очков от Гуччи с горчичными линзами:

— Операция прошла успешно, статус миссии: выполнена. Бумаги у нас, жертвы отсутствуют. Следующий маршрут — штаб.

По ту сторону что-то шелестит и ровный, почти бесполый, но — всё-таки — женский голос спрашивает (если честно, вообще не похоже на вопрос):

— Агенты Ким? Состояние, процентное соотношение успешных попаданий.

Если кто здесь и попал, — думает Мино, — то точно не агенты Ким. Кинув взгляд на панель заднего вида, Мино оглядывает сиденье. Ханбин со страдальческим видом зажимает Бобби дырку(авторитетное мнение КимХанбин, 2017)-царапину( _правильное_ мнение СонМино, бессрочно) в боку, гиперактивно оказывает первую помощь и обещает ему картошку фри, как только они доедут до номера.

Бобби — единственный из них, кто сейчас ничего не делает. Ну, как. Если это считается, то: Бобби лежит и высококлассно заламывает брови. Судя по виду, который _как бы_ намекает, колени Ханбина — самое удобное место во всех существующих галактиках. С рассеченной брови самого Ханбина красивой яркой струей медленно течет кровь. Тому всё равно. Мино подавляет всплывший в голове ассоциативный ряд результатов по запросу «удобное место», включающий в себя а) кровать, б) одеяло, в) кровать и одеяло, и, сделав над собой усилие, возвращается к внутренней связи:

— 98 на 2. Повреждений нет, — железобетонно рапортует он и выключает наушник, бросив его на правое пассажирское.

Венесуэла, Копенгаген, Перу — всё идет хорошо. Бобби достается прикрытие корейца-регбиста, уволенного по травме, Ханбину — музыканта-самоучки, а Мино... Мино как всегда самый умный человек на Земле.

— Если захочешь перейти на что-нибудь серьезное, — подкалывает его Чихо, когда в единственный выходной за последние 287 дней им удается распить по бутылке чего-нибудь крепкого — крепче, чем пиво из Калифорнии или соджу из забытого и поросшего налетом ностальгии и маминых фотографий Сеула. — Переходи к нам в отдел. Никаких регбистов и художников, но… — улыбается он. — Техотдел по внедрению тоже неплохо кормят.

Мино полупьяно лупит его по уху. Или нет. Он бы хлопнул, если бы ему не было лень.

— Да ладно, — беззлобно щипает в ответ он. — Там и мозги парят тоже неплохо, м? Как там Кён?

Чихо усмехается и закрывает тему.

На деле зря он так, _все_ они зря. К Мино много кто подкатывает на тему перевода: некоторые шутят, другие прямым текстом освобождают место. Это тупо по ряду причин. Во-первых, он никогда не хотел рушить чужой тим-ап. Притирка, чужие носки под своей подушкой, врубленный, если повезет ночевать дома, Нетфликс в три утра, который ты сам по себе ненавидишь — это всё знакомое и на один раз. Как первое впечатление: произвел, и всё. Так же и тут. Нетфликс-нетфликсом, дебики-дебиками, но давайте начистоту — это всё знакомое. У Ханбина, например, носки с Пороро.

Мино не любит чужаков. Не любит привыкать, а потом в обратку. Тем более — вот и вторая причина — даблким не глупые.

Может быть, тому же техотделу нравится считать их второсортными, но Мино в них не сомневается.

Хотя когда они устраивают очередной «бестфрендс» марафон (Мино считает про себя до десяти), он очень, очень, очень сомневается в правильности своих решений.

Даблким даблби тим — супергеройская смесь таких хироус, которых ни один здравомыслящий человек не поставил бы вместе. Типа Дедпула и Доктора Стрэнджа. Типа Веном & Женщина-Халк. Типа Каратель + Вижн, спешите купить! Но в том-то и дело. Никто обычно не.

Они просто идиоты. Мино вам отвечает.

Он понимает что-то на моменте, когда Ханбина сваливает с ног лихорадка. Бобби проезжается по этому, гиеня над ним за желтую сыпь и валит комментариями вроде «подцепил девчонку в Марокко, получил лихорадку и венерологическое в подарок», но Ханбин не отвечает, а продолжает валяться ака лучший косплей на белую простыню ватевер и не может встать даже в туалет с койки ближайшего госпиталя, и штуки резко заканчиваются.

— Закончим через два часа, — бросает всё тот же Бобби, пока Мино координирует маршрут только что полученной миссии, на которую они едут — по понятным причинам — без Ханбина. — И сразу сюда.

— В последний раз мы расправлялись с делом в такое время годы назад. Почему так быстро, — мычит Мино, не поднимая головы от карты.

— Я так сказал, — просто отвечает Бобби и бросает в стену сюрикен.

Тогда Мино в первый раз видит Бобби, _настоящего_ Бобби, в первый раз видит, как тот напрягает челюсть, в первый раз видит, как тот перестает улыбаться каждые 1,5 минут.

Сюрикен с тихим щелчком впивается в дерево больничной палаты Ханбина.

Второй раз он понимает что-то в Палермо, 21:38 по местному времени, сорок один градус южной широты от точки отсчета — если бы это был мультфильм, время и координаты подсвечивались бы крутым фиолетовым компьютерным шрифтом где-то в левом нижнем углу экрана, но это реальность, и в ней не подсвечивается ровным счетом ничего.

Семейники-мафиози блокируют любые радио и магнитные сигналы в радиусе ближайшего города, у Бобби умирает передатчик, и у них не остается почти не единого шанса найти его. Даже мертвым.

Кланы связанных между собой умо респетато, игры с отключением связи, пытки с шрамированием у жертвы, подвешенной к потолку каменного подвала за запястья — всё это старые добрые клише любого фильма с агентами, проевшие кишки и уже набившие всем оскомину.

— Чертов Дживон, Чертов Инноченти, чертовачертовачертова—... — бормочет Ханбин, и Мино, пока копается в перегоревшем приемнике связи с В.О.З.Л. (Всемирная Организация по Защите Людей, — репитится у него в мозгу чопорным голосом их первого координатора), успевает забеспокоиться.

Лицо Ханбина — что-то среднее между лицом человека, на глазах которого кто-то умер, и человека, из-за которого и произойдет еще одна смерть. Или больше.

— Если я найду его, хуй он у меня получит кабельное или мега-постеры с Меган Фокс, задокументируй, пожалуйста.

— Срок действия? — меланхолично уточняет Мино. Если работа на В.О.З.Л. чему и научила его, то отвлечение внимания от главных проблем — самое топовое.

— На полгода, — говорит Ханбин низким упрямым бараньим голосом и сжимает пальцы на руле их конспиративной, легкой, как песчинка, машины. — Нет, — подумав, уже через секунду злорадно бросает он. — На всю жизнь.

— И куда мы поедем? — спрашивает Мино, подняв брови.

— Не знаю, — хмурится Ханбин, и сутулится еще сильнее. — Прямо в ад, если потребуется, — маниакально скалит в улыбке он рот, и Мино этому верит.

Если лицо Ханбина связано с убийствами, то сам Ханбин — негрубый, губастый, забавный Ханбин — выглядит так, как будто выроет голыми руками путь хоть к центру земли. Или выгрызет.

Это уж как получится.

Вообще, это забавно первые пять — часов? недель? месяцев? — лет.

Первые пять лет это идет по приколу, а потом Мино начинает чувствовать себя пятым колесом.

Или третьим лишним. Третьим. Лишним. Третьим.

О. В точку.

— Не глупи, — жует жвачку Ханбин. — Мы тебя всегда внимательно слушаем.

Вау, думает Мино. Крутяк. Может быть, хоть в этот раз про меня вспомнят.

—...Так что ты там говорил? — всё-таки спрашивает Ханбин, по-прежнему не отрывая от Бобби, заигрывающего с официанткой, взгляд. Над бунгало, под которым они стоят — не втроем (какая ирония) — потому что кимбобби отвлекся, кажется, начинают сгущаться тучи.

— Ничего, — говорит Мино. — Предложил пиццу, — пожимает плечами он.

После первых пяти лет Мино кажется, что он всё стало как-то не так. Как-то неправильно. Истории про свой классный тим-ап кажутся выдумкой, рассказы про крутые посиделки бестфрендс — теперь такой же анриал, как продолжение «Близких друзей», или отмены инаугурации Трампа, или что там еще сейчас принято или нет обсуждать.

— Если ты… — начинает по-старому Чихо, но Мино не хочет его дослушивать, перебивает и легко ставит щелбан по скуле.

— А ты знал, что если смешать текилу с соком семян папайи—... — начинает он, и этим всё и заканчивается.

Они не срывают ни одной миссии за последние 900 межгалактических лет, и когда число ими успешно выполненных переваливает за количество, заканчивающееся двумя нулями, В.О.З.Л. устраивает вечеринку в их честь.

— Как думаешь, мне идет бирюзовый? — задумчиво произносит Бобби, прижав подбородком какую-то тряпку к груди.

Мино текстится с Пио из — только никому — техотдела, и такой:

— М-м?

Он слушает 98 на 2 (в процентном соотношении _от агента по Всемирной Организации по Защите Людей_ еще более чопорным голосом их второго координатора в его голове), и двойка — это вот насколько процентов он слушает. Он по крайней мере пытался.

Тем более, ну что особенного там может быть. Мино даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы угадать с нулевой попытки. В последний раз Бобби спрашивал «как я выгляжу?» когда выбирал себе трусы. То есть, еще разок: он _никогда_ не заинтересован в цвете своего аутфита. Там кричаще-желтая кепка имени Памелы Андерсон, бирюзовые боксеры от той официантки из пляжа, шлёпки с рукой Ким Чен Ира, майка с лицом русского президента. Там может быть что угодно, кроме того, что обычно бывает у тебя под подбородком, если ты собираешься на важную встречу.

Мино тянется за спрайтом и случайно косит по Дживону взглядом.

Под его подбородком галстук.

Докатились.

 _как думаешь мне будет норм в лоферах_ дзылинькает в мессенджере в ту же минуту со второго этажа их пентхауса Ханбин.

Если кому и будет норм, — полуоткинувшись думает Vино, и его морально не хватает даже на то, чтобы досчитать до десяти, — то не мне.

Ханбин снова дзылинькает:

_мб мне повязать бабочку чт дм_

Текстит он.

Рипки Сон Мино 1993 — 2017 текстит самому Мино его не заслужившее этих двоих подсознание. Мб мне выпилиться чт дм — текстит в ответ подсознанию он. Подсознание — странно — больше не заходит в онлайн.

Он пробует сказать им кое-что важное вечером, когда крутая вечериночка крутых шпионов™ только-только набирает обороты. Когда все трезвые. Когда еще никто не врубил сборник с хитами от Бритни Спирс из 2007. Ладно, плохая шутка. Тогда Гамильтона. Они же воспитанные. Вообще-то.

Он виртуозно лавирует между стайками столов, ансамблей женщин, стопкой мужчин (взболтать, но не смешивать), и даже видит макушку Ханбина у стола с отвратительным пуншом цвета рубашки их третьего координатора. Он хочет подойти и рассказать им с Дживоном мем про собственное увольнение: «весь ВОЗЛ только об этом и говорит, вот рофл, правда?», но вдруг его Ким-локатор срабатывает, и он останавливается в центре банкетного зала.

— Как думаешь, они встречаются? — очень мерзопакостно спрашивает кто-то из собравшейся неподалеку группки новобранцев, и хотя бы потому что он бы точно узнал об этом самым первым — это его лучшие друзья в конце концов или чьи? — если бы такой апокалипсис имел место быть, Мино хочет затеять драку.

— Наверное, неудобно работать с парнем и его лучшим другом. Постоянно на нервяке, — ничего не заметив, бросает в ответ еще один новенький.

— Не повезло Ханбину. Постоянно приходится быть начеку, — как будто поясняет тот, первый.

Какого хуя, хочется спросить Мино. Хотя _извините_ , какого хуя? — будет правильнее. Мино же вообще-то воспитанный. Бобби и Ханбин встречаются? Им неудобно с ним работать? Они хотят дуэт? Ему пришло время уйти? — всё это + еще 800 побочных вопросов вроде рекламы на Ебэй проносятся у Мино в мозгу.

Поднять брови — единственное, что успевает сделать он перед тем, как громкоговорители оживают и В.О.З.Л. объявляет о массовом нападении огромных орангутангов на Будапешт.

Мино хватает времени обдумать всё как оно есть. Рассказать об уходе и, может быть, еще немного оказать свою помощь — вот всё, о чем он думает.

Кое-что сделать, а после уволиться, да. Хорошее решение, вот прямо сейчас, думает он, и в ту же секунду его передатчик, на который он три минуты назад поставил маккофе, сигнализирует о бешеном подъеме воды в Делавэре.

Он много пытается. Ну сами смотрите. #1:

— Ребят, я хотел вам сказать—... — начинает он на миссии, когда их троих переносят в 106 год до нашей эры и заставляют сражаться с гладиаторами, и его слова попросту тонут в гуле многотысячных голосов зрителей колизея.

#2:  
— Я кое о чем подумал, — пробует он позже снова, на еще одном задании, но их некстати уменьшают до размера двух дюймов.

#53:  
— Случилось одно, — оповещает он, когда очередной психопат очень старательно превращает Нью-Йорк в кучу дерьма и рушит все парки аттракционов.

#290:  
— Я, — говорит он еще и еще, и в этот момент их бросают в кипящий бассейн сыворотки забвения.

#541:  
— Тут такой прикол, — смеется он прямо перед тем, как их кидают на задание с огромными мстительными игрушками из ПВХ, которые хотят захватить мир.

— Может быть, — пытается он в номер тысяча первый раз.

— Что ты сказал? — кричит в передатчик Ханбин. — За мной гонится сумасшедший модельер.

— Я сказал, что хочу кое-что сказать, — хмыкает он, но его перебивает Бобби, подключившись по общей связи:

— Я нашел его склад. Он в двух кварталах от меня. Кажется, его шляпы сжимаются прямо на головах жертв. Жду.

Больше он не пытается.

Мино как по заказу дают пару одиночных миссий в противоположном от даблби-даблким тим конце земного шара, а разок в экспериментальном порядке даже ставят в команду с одним из внештатных агентов В.О.З.Л.

Это в конечном счете выглядит так, как будто Мино от них отдалился. Ну или еще нет. 

На деле он не хочет никого игнорировать, он возвращается в пентхаус около четырех часов ночи и натыкается на Ханбина, жующего на кухне йогурт. Маловероятно, что тот _случайно_ оказался там же, где Мино, в ту же минуту, что и Мино, но отвлекать внимание от главных и по-настоящему важных проблем — по-прежнему самый топ.

— Я—... — хочет ему что-то сказать Ханбин, но у Мино нет сил.

— Всё завтра, — устало отмахивается он. — Если это не сдвиг тектонических плит, не атака вооруженных инопланетян и не мороженое из Баскин Роббинс — Потом, ладно? Я очень хочу спать. Извини, — говорит Мино, а потом уходит к себе.

Утром они должны лететь в Камбоджу. Где-то на задворках сознания Мино знает, что у Ханбина было что-то важное; он ставит их личный самолет на автопилот и поворачивается к штурвалу спиной, но теперь Ханбину всё равно не до этого: они тестят с Дживоном новую функцию в Овервотч. В следующий раз, когда он вспоминает об этом, Дживон попадает в передрягу с помешанным на 80-х психом:

— Выезжаем, — коротко бросает Ханбин в тот момент, когда Мино хочет заикнуться и спросить, всё-таки в чем же вообще, собственно, дело.

— Я поведу, — вот всё, что он говорит вместо этого.

В конце концов, что бы ни случилось, когда Мино возвращается со всех своих миссий, которые проходят на противоположном от даблби-даблким тим стороне земного шара — всё остается таким, каким было и годы прежде. Ничего не меняется.

Рофл второго уровня «Мино увольняется из операционного отдела и отделяется от даблким» становится даже популярнее рофла первого уровня «Ханбин и Бобби на самом деле встречаются». Или нет. Всё, что слышит Мино, когда идет по служебному коридору, это: а) он увольняется, б) ханбинбобби вместе. Скажи ему кто-нибудь эти две новости еще месяц назад, он бы рассмеялся. Он и сейчас смеется. Только нервно.

— Ребят, вы встречаетесь? — без обиняков спрашивает он как-то раз после того, как они заканчивают трехдневный марафон в попытке поймать индиго-подростка с нездоровой тягой к шедеврам мирового искусства.

Бобби давится швепсом:

— Мы?

— Кто тебе такое сказал, — с непроницаемым лицом невопросительно спрашивает Ханбин. С пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью он может троллить Мино и с такой же — реально ничего не понимать. — Да мы бы никогда. Ты на нас посмотри.

Мино и смотрит. Дживон не спеша перебирает волосы Ханбина, пока тот пытается сделать первую — нормальную — в этом году селку и запарывается на первой же попытке. _Угар давай я_ говорит Дживон, еле отсмеявшись, пока Ханбин пытается схватить его за ухо, и в отместку тянет за шнурок олимпийки Ханбина, прежде чем взять из его рук телефон, соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами.

Действительно. Да чтобы они. И встречаться! Вообще странно.

Подсознание Мино такое: _даблби — confirmed_.

Помните то нападение огромных орангутангов на Будапешт? Из-за массовой мобилизации на службу праздник в честь успешной работы их трио отменяется и переносится на несколько месяцев.

Сегодня тот день, когда В.О.З.Л. устраивает его еще раз.

Впрочем, они всё равно туда не идут: Мино, Бобби, Ханбин — они остаются дома.

— Подумаешь, не получим желтый значок, — пофигистически роняет Ханбин, делая глоток пива прямо из стеклянной бутылки.

— У, — обиженно тянет Бобби. — Значки — это важно, — обиженно говорит он и начинает ковырять шлевки у шорт, а после бездумно засовывает в их карман руку. Мино готов голову дать на отсечение, что где-то на его дне бултыхается тот самый Редкий Значок С Наруто, на который тот просадил их пять первых зарплат. — Кроме нас золотых значков удостаивались только три девчонки, как их…

— Сэм, Кловер и Алекс, — на автомате подсказывает Мино, отхлебывая из собственной бутылки, пальцами правой руки ковыряя ковер, на котором они сидят. Башня из квадратных коробок с фаст-фудом опасно кренится вниз почти как Пизанская. Мино награждает её строгим взглядом.

— Да. Сэм, Кловер и Алекс, — довольно щелкает пальцами Дживон, мечтательно закатив глаза к потолку и прислонившись спиной к ножке дивана.

— Вы серьезно что ли? — спрашивает с лицом wtf Ханбин. — Это вообще из мультика. Их не существует. Их придумали, чтобы заставить подростков вроде нас, по крайней мере таких, какими мы были лет десять назад, — философски замечает он, — захотеть спасать мир.

— И сработало же, — парирует вслух Бобби. _Их реально придумали?????_ спрашивает он у Мино шепотом.

— Тем более, как ты опровергнешь существование красного дивана, — убедительно врет Мино с каменным лицом. И пихает Дживона локтем, типа _без палева он почти купился_.

— А, точно, — округляет Дживон брови, включаясь в легенду. — И труба, по которой нас доставляли в штаб первые годы работы, — под конец фразы он морщит нос, потому что локоть Мино всё еще давит ему в живот. Ханбин безмятежно интересуется:

— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, как будто хочешь в туалет.

Мино кажется, что тот начал подозревать.

— Всё нормик, — отмахивается Бобби. Коробка номер двадцать один на вершине фаст-фудной башни из-за его манипуляций опасно шатается, и Мино снова кидает на неё грозный взгляд.

— Помню эти дни. Я обосрался, когда нас засосало в эту механическую трубу. Думал, что наша школа превратилась в пыточную, и так поступают со всеми, кто не наберет А с плюсом за контрольную по химии, — продолжает он, отчасти потому что это действительно приятные воспоминания, отчасти потому что Ханбин почти раскрыл их придуманный на ходу миф, и им нужно сосредоточить его внимание на чем-то другом.

— Ага. Круто было падать по ней, — мечтательно улыбается тот, прикрыв глаза. — Никакие американские горки до сих пор не давали такого эффекта.

— Никакой лак для волос — тоже. Моя челка после этого лежала на лбу под углом в 180 градусов неделями, — смеется Бобби. — Крутое было время, — говорит он.

— А помните, — вдруг начинает Ханбин. — Как Мино прокачался.

— Когда ему в кофе подлила экспериментальную сыворотку какая-то женщина? Сумасшедший профессор? — уточняет Бобби. Мино косится на башню. Та, успокоенная, больше не падает, а стоит и слушает.

— Ага. Он тогда отделился от нас, стал проектировать какие-то новые гаджеты.

— Выцыганил себе новый квинджет.

— Создал около ста разработок.

— Обезвредил столько же преступников.

— За два дня, заметь.

— За два с половиной.

— Хорошее было время, — подытоживает сам Мино.

— Ага, — беззаботно соглашается Бобби. — Знаешь, что, — продолжает он. Ну, начинается. Хештег МиноБеги. — У нас новость.

— У меня тоже.

— Го одновременно.

— Мы вроде как встречаемся, — заканчивает за Дживона Ханбин.

— Я вроде как перевожусь в техотдел, — отвечает Мино.

— Ага, — говорит Бобби. — У нас не было случая рассказать, это было в—... Подожди, что?

Подождите, что.

— Я перевожусь в соседний отдел, — повторяет Мино. — Хорошее было время, — говорит он еще раз. — Но оно прошло.

Башня всё-таки обваливается.

Где-то на этом моменте пора вспомнить, как Мино говорил, что даблким умные. Так вот. Может и не совсем. Потому что не заметить _ни одного_ тревожного звоночка за всё это время — нереально, нет, правда.

Когда Мино уезжает из дома, чтобы собрать свои вещи из их старого негласно общего кабинета, они решают устроить тайный совет. Луч от фонарика мажет Дживону по подбородку, когда тот говорит:

— Кажется, я понял, когда это всё началось.

Итак, первый тревожный звоночек — это Пио.

Когда он появляется, Ханбин как всегда занят тем, чтобы бить Бобби или тем, чтобы лечить Бобби (в равных пропорциях необходимые для жизни функции модели Ким Ханбин ver 0.1). Их бросают на очередную миссию в пустыне и говорят, что Пио — их четвертый, но никому до этого нет дела. В своё оправдание Дживон может сказать, что такое иногда случается и агентов из соседних подразделений реально перебрасывают на какой-то срок для развития у тех многозадачности. Но Пио — не просто агент.

Пио выше Дживона и Ханбина (как Мино), у Пио низкий голос (как у Мино), Пио — хороший друг Чихо (как и Мино), Пио разбирается в технике (как Мино), Пио хорошо водит ( _не_ как Мино, хотя тому нравится так думать). Пио — это как мемчик i’m you but stronger, и даже больше: теперь Ханбин вспоминает, как восторженно о нем отзывался Мино, когда они работали все вчетвером.

— _Он такой четкий_ , — с гробовым выражением на лице передразнивает Ханбин, посветив себе фонариком. — _Такой идеальный_ , — добавляет он, корча страшную рожицу и направляя свет себе под подбородок, как обычно делают в фильмах ужасов, чтобы напугать детей. Дживон не выдерживает и прыскает себе в рукав, безуспешно пытаясь снова надеть на лицо маску серьезности.

— Ладно, с этим разобрались, — говорит он.

 _Высокий, справился с управлением над взбесившейся г.л.э.д.и.с., в одиночку посадил самолет в стазисном поле, как не удавалось еще ни одному агенту в.о.з.л., приятный низкий голос, разбирается в технике, знает шесть языков, владеет бразильским джиу-джитсу_ — пока что всё, что записывает в своем блокноте Ханбин.

— С этим разобрались, — продолжает Дживон. — Тем более, нам не о чем беспокоиться: Пио уже давно отправили в Гонолулу. Только такой профессионал, как он, способен справиться с таким серьезным заданием, — продолжает Дживон, подражая интонациям их четвертого координатора. — Он далеко, — заверяет Дживон Ханбина. — Нам не о чем беспокоиться.

Им есть о чем беспокоиться, когда появляется другой. Ещё один тревожный звоночек.

— Сука, — протяжно воет Дживон, когда на место Пио им назначают еще одного четвертого.

— Джунэ, — в тон ему соглашается Ханбин.

Уху! — кричит закон справедливости. Веселуха начинается!

Когда четвертым становится Джунэ, начинается совсем не веселуха.

— Грядет пиздец, — коротко заявляет Бобби, еще издалека почувствовав, чем это всё может обернуться.

— Прив, Джунэ, — улыбается ему Ханбин так, как будто у него защемило лицевой нерв. — Проходи, мы здесь живем.

— Ключевое слово _мы_ , — угрюмо говорит Дживон.

— Ключевое _ненадолго_ , — так же доброжелательно отвечает ему Джунэ и проходит в их гостиную.

Мино круто с Джунэ. Выясняется, что их дни рождения идут прямо друг за другом, выясняется, что Джунэ тоже не любит, когда Дживон в три ночи врубает Нетфликс, выясняется, что Джунэ презирает, когда люди раскидывают по дому носки.

Ханбин всё это еще давно знал, и Дживон тоже — им доводилось работать с Джунэ и еще парой ребят вместе, во внештате, как предебют.

— Это вот поэтому он нас кидает? Идет… вон к _тому_? — на последнем слове Бобби корчится так, как будто съел как минимум лимонное дерево. Или самого Джунэ.

— Надо Мино спасать, — подводит черту Ханбин, и пробует угрожающе осветить специальным для ночных супер-секретных сходок на кухне фонарем дверь в комнату — теперь уже — Джунэ, но как только луч света достигает его двери, батарейки разряжаются.

— Это он всё подстроил, — шепотом говорит Дживон, и, что ж, Ханбин даже не пытается спорить.

Если Пио — ангел во плоти, то джунэ — его противоположность. Джунэ _не_ идеальный, Джунэ _не_ доверяют сверхопасные операции, Джунэ _не_ крутой. Не их тим-ап. Ну разве он будет терпеть ужасную привычку Мино каждый месяц красить волосы в зеленый и другие отвратные для волос цвета? Нет. Будет врать Мино в лицо, когда тот спросит _круто я придумал раскрасить свои новые джинсы и разрезать их вот так а_ _?_ — нет. А вот Дживону и Ханбину приходилось. И вообще. Джунэ здесь быть не должно. То-то же.

Итак, операция «Мейк Мино Грейт Эгейн» объявляется открытой.

Сначала они пробуют вернуть его с помощью еды.

— Если тебе нравятся криспи-бургеры, — язвительным громким шепотом сообщает Ханбину Дживон, — это не значит, что он побежит к тебе сразу же, как только ты их ему подаришь.

— Завались, — закатывает глаза Ханбин и бьет его по предплечью, которое сам же неделю назад и заштопал.

— Если тебе нравится латте, — максимально дружески растягивает в неестественной улыбке Ханбин рот, — это не значит, что он вернется к нам сразу же, как только ты его достанешь.

— Может я не ему, — фыркает в ответ Бобби и опять дергает Ханбина за шнурок олимпийки и пинает носком кроссовок в лодыжку.

— Ладно, еда сосет, — резюмирует Ханбин после пятнадцати съеденных Мино бургеров. —Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то мы выкинем в воздух всю наличку.

— Самый прикол, — отвечает Дживон. — Что он до сих пор собирается увольняться.

— Что насчет гаджетов? — предлагает Ханбин в их следующую попытку. — Никто не сможет устоять перед акустическим дезинтегратором.

Типа спойлер: перед акустическим дезинтегратором всё-таки можно устоять.

— Твои методы устарели, — отмахивается Дживон.

— Эй, Мино, — пробует он в следующий раз, как встречает того идущим по коридору с самым ужасным из существующих на планете существ. С Джунэ. — Как насчет того, чтобы устроить шпионский марафон и выследить кого-нибудь из наших любимых актеров с помощью того приема с сотовыми, э-э-э...

— Ты хотел сказать с помощью спутниковой триангуляции? А затем выделить чью-нибудь персональную радио-волну и направить сигнал туда, откуда поступил вызов? — спрашивает Джунэ. Бобби делает вид, что ничего не слышит.

— Мы с Джунэ идем за новыми реактивными ботинками. Говорят, на складе полно новых разработок, — отвечает Мино. — Может быть, в другой раз.

Ладно, они сказочно много обламываются для тех, кому вручили золотые значки, но — вау (голосом Мино, потому что их пятый координатор бы так никогда не сказал) — что-то всё-таки происходит, и в то время, как Джунэ назначают курс интенсивной физподготовки, их — втроем! — отправляют на миссию в Трансильванию к какому-то старику, называющему себя Новым и Совершенным графом Дракулой (тоже ™, между прочим).

Пока невесты Дракулы прочесывают вдоль и поперек старый родовой замок, Бобби и Ханбин заталкивают Мино в кладовку и запирают за собой дверь.

— Это допрос, — начинает Ханбин, пока Бобби скидывает с себя весь ненужный стафф с видом грозного тюремного смотрителя. — Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас.

— Ты еблан, — веско замечает Бобби, скрестив на груди руки. — По ряду причин, — продолжает он, копируя манеру самого Мино.

— Во-первых, потому что хотел от нас сбежать, — поддерживает перекрестную пальбу Ханбин.

— Во-вторых, потому что связался с Джунэ, — дополняет Бобби.

— В-третьих, потому что крашнулся в Пио, — авторитетно кивает Ханбин.

— В-четвертых, потому что ничего нам не рассказывал.

— Ну и в-пятых, — улыбается Ханбин, и эту маниакальную улыбочку Мино уже точно когда-то видел. — Это потому что ты думал, что нам больше не нужен. Вот давай, почему ты чувствовал себя лишним? Хотя бы одна причина.

— Потому что вы любите друг друга?

Ханбин разражается хохотом.

— Серьезно?

— Потому что вы заботитесь друг о друге, — продолжает Мино, с трудом сдерживаясь.

— Напомни мне, чем мы занимались, когда тебя ранило?

— Потому что вы всегда—... Что? — осекается Мино.

— Когда тебя ранило и контузило ударной волной при взрыве в Бухаресте полгода назад.

— Я не помню, — ошарашенно выдыхает Мино.

— А когда ты чуть не утонул в Палермо? — точно таким, как у Ханбина, голосом спрашивает Дживон.

— Тоже не помню.

— В когда ты лежал в коме? — поднимает Ханбин бровь.

— Я… не знаю?

— А-а-а, — тянет Бобби. — Вот это уже другой разговор. Он спал у твоей кровати, — говорит он, указывая на Ханбина пальцем, — неделю.

— Он, — произносит Ханбин, кивая в сторону Дживона, — тоже.

— Ты еще и в-шестых идиот, — ухмыляется Дживон через несколько минут.

— Это еще почему, — хмуро роняет Мино.

— По праву рождения, — скалится Дживон, и они всё-таки дерутся.

 _Они делали для тебя то же самое, что и друг для друга_ , некстати тексит Мино его подсознание. А ты ничего не заметил. Мино пытается би лайк: был в сети 15 минут назад.

 _Мудак. Прием отвлечения внимания от главных проблем устарел уже страниц десять назад_ , — снова дзылинькает в мессенджере головного мозга.

— Для агентов это неприемлемо. Под угрозой оказалась операция, и я, честно говоря, абсолютно не знаю, что на вас нашло. В качестве реанимации В.О.З.Л. дает вам зада—...  
  
— Никаких заданий на сегодня, — отсекает Дживон, вставая с того самого легендарного красного кожаного дивана, на который падали из вакуумной трубы Сэм, Кловер и Алекс ( _которых не существует_ , — голосом Ким Ханбина). У их шестого — пока что последнего — координатора от удивления пропадает способность связно говорить. — Сегодня у нас выходной, — произносит он, подхватывая Мино под локоть.

— Мы идем есть картошку фри, — ему в тон также непоколебимо заявляет Ханбин, встает и хватает Мино с другой стороны. — Вместе.

— И криспи-бургеры.


End file.
